Light Shines Brightest In The Dark Sparkant
by SSJ2BlazeSG
Summary: Sparkant implied (CaptainSparklez X AntVenom) Based off Slamacow and Laura Shigihara's Cube Land.


Past the wide brush of trees, lies a quite large castle, which is surrounded by stone brick walls. The path is lined by glow stone, leading into one of the various entrances around the perimeter. The night is currently apon us as we travel back, our footsteps padding against the ground. As we fought the mobs, we realized it was no use. They would keep respawning and easily kill us. I was starting to tire from constantly slaying them, but alas, I continued. My partner had my back. He had an iron sword like mine, but I let him have our only iron helmet. Yes, I went into a fight armor less; the reason being that we lost all of our previous protection over the many fights beforehand. Nevertheless, we fought for our kingdom.

It had started only recently. We had lost our kingdom to the mobs; and their leader, Herobrine. They invaded the throne room after taking out the security, and overthrew us. Being kings, we had experience for this kind of stuff. The army of mobs grew, and they became harder to decimate. The survivors split apart, maybe in groups ranging from two to five or so people. Myself, and my partner, decided we had to take the kingdom back, as well as reunite the remaining residents.

The deceased mobs laid on both sides of the path. It was hard to believe that it wasn't even a fraction of their population, but we had to keep going. Today was the day; we were finally able to infiltrate the castle. As we ran in, we were met by two zombies. They slowly charged at us, and we rushed them. We stabbed them with our swords in unison, pulling them out as the undead fell. We cheered, then continued to the main stair case. Walking up, I noticed that my partner was limping. I asked him if he wanted to stop, but he declined. So we continued walking until we made it to the top. The room was cloaked in darkness, the sounds of spiders and skeletons echoed around. We fought them off, and made our way to a lit up area. There was a collection of bookcases, and one had an open book on it: **  
ESCAPE PLAN**  
The book had a minecart rail plan, and two paths; one that led to a dark room with mobs, and another that led out of the castle. I glanced over at my partner, who had finished reading before me. He nodded and went back to killing mobs. I, being the tactical one, looked for the track. To my surprise, it was right behind the bookcases. I helped my partner fight of the spiders and skeletons, but something caught my eye: Two glowing white eyes. _Could it be?_ In a blink of an eye, I was pinned against a nearby tree. I couldn't move at all as I stared into my attacker's eyes. The same ones I had just seen. _It can't end like this! Our lives can't go to waste!_ The attacker froze. I was confused, until I saw an iron sword in his side and my partner walking towards me. He helped me up and handed me my sword. "I wouldn't let you die. I'll keep going...just stay by my side." I smirked as the attacker tried to get up, only to be stabbed again by my partner. Suddenly, the attacker vanished into the air, leaving us confused. After rejoicing, I found a minecart and put it on the rail. There was only one, so we had to share it. I sheathed my sword as I hopped in, my partner following after he pushed it. The cart started and we set off. We traveled for a bit until seeing that on our left was the dark room; the throne room. It was time. We jumped out, and pulled out our swords. We slashed at the mobs, and they fell one by one. As my partner continued to fight, I found a lever and switched it on, turning on the redstone lamps above us. After, I joined in killing the mobs, and they soon all died. We had taken back the throne room. My partner slowly walked to the throne, and wiped dust off two objects. "I believe this is yours." He handed me a crown. I put mine on and so did he. _It has been so long since we had these..._ We continued back to the minecart and hopped back in. He pushed it again and hopped in next to me. The cart carried on through the castle, and we soon made it outside. A bright flash obscured my vision; the glowstone from the path shined brightly. I turned to my partner and he looked over at me. Without a word, he closed his eyes and pressed his lips against mine. At first I stared, but then I closed mine. Our shadows casted against the castle; the taller figure of him and the smaller of me. The golden light accentuated us; his soft and silky locks, and my not-as-nice hair. His glasses slipped down enough to balance on my nose, and I blushed. Our figures reflected off my pendant, still a golden yellow. As the cart continued to move along the track, our silhouettes grew. The glowstone kept highlighting us. It was the perfect night. The night we took back the kingdom. Our kingdom. _The night the light shined brighter than the dark_.


End file.
